By My Side
by Lyoko Loko
Summary: Aelita can't take the abuse from Jeremie, and it's too late for Odd to stop him as it is suspected that Odd died on Lyoko. Or was he murdered? Of so, who did it, why did they do it, and most importantly, will he be back anytime soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Here is the first chapter to my first fan fic. I have made a confessional like part in the story where the characters name comes first and then that characters thoughts italicized and underlined. If you watch the Total Drama Series, you should have a good idea on how this works.**

Chapter I: Hidden Talents

_I woke up nearly having a Panic Attack due to the "dream" I had last night. I looked around the room and there was a small amount of light shining in the house. I was quiet and hungry. I checked to see what time it was. It was only 4:57 a.m. Since I didn't eat dinner last night, mainly because I was freaked out because I don't know how Mordecai got my number. After trying not to think about it, I finally decided to make breakfast. Then I heard Zoey's voice in my head. I looked to see if she was in the house. I called her name but didn't get a response. I was confused but I didn't worry about. I had bigger problems._

_I cooked some pancakes, cheesed eggs, and bacon. I poured a cup of milk when I slipped into another one of my daydreams. I have a problem with that, sadly. I was continuing the battle I had in my dreams last night. I managed to reach one of my swords nearly buried in the sand. I swiped it across his face leaving a scar across his eye. He fell to the ground on his stomach. He pushed himself up a few inches as I fitted the hook around his neck. He reached for the Kunai in his pocket, but I pulled on the sword and it cut into his neck._

_Then I realized I was still pouring the milk as it slowly over-flooded the glass. I quickly picked up the milk carton and closed it. I poured some syrup in a dipping cup so I could eat. I rushed myself after I was done eating since I haven't brushed my teeth or anything. I ran out the house and got to the school._

_When I got the school I was ready to find out how Mordecai got my number. I found him sitting in my seat. "Dude, you're in my seat." I said in an aggressive tone of voice. His eyes began to glow green. He stared at me like he was reading my soul. He reached for that Kunai he keeps in his pocket. "We think you mean our seat." I was confused because he referred to himself as multiple people. "Okay, chill you can sit there." I would've threatened him if I didn't leave my Hook Swords at home. I went ahead and sat across from her. This boy named Jacob came toward me. "He's not human!" he said. "Continue." I said closely paying attention. He stared over at him and Zoey slid me a note. She asked if she wanted to have lunch together. I started to blush as she waited for me to respond. I shook my head with approval._

_So Jacob told me he was a fusion of souls in one body. I stared at Jacob, and said, "So he's basically a ghost trying to steal Zoey from me?" Zoey over heard me and looked and said, "What did you say Myles?" I panicked because she wasn't supposed to hear me. I said, "I said uh…I can't remember. "You just said it, though!" she said suspiciously. I look at her and said, "So when is lunch?"_

"Are you still typing that story?"

Odd looked up and stared his roommate Ulrich straight in his face. The story he was typing was influenced by reading a bunch of stories he read on this website he found. Since then, he has been influenced to type a bunch of stories.

"What was that website called anyway?" Ulrich asked beginning to laugh at Odd.

"If you must know, it's called .net. Maybe you would make a story too! You probably don't even know how to type!" Odd yelled at Ulrich. Ashamed, he hung his head and apologized.

"Sorry, I've just been- Its jus-" Odd kept trying to speak but was too upset at that point. Ulrich hit him on the back. "It's okay, you'll get her." Odd stood up and walked over to his bed to retrieve his Beats® Studio™ headphones from the bed. They matched the purple spot in his hair and blended in very well. Afterwards, he picked up his phone from the bed that was charging the whole time.

"I'm going for another walk on the track." Ulrich patted his back and left the room. Odd plugged in his phone and scrolled through his Samsung® Galaxy S III™ and walked out the door, shutting it and locking it behind him. As he was locking the door, Sissi appeared from a corner in the hallway. Odd saw her through his peripheral vision but tried to ignore her.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see her. I didn't see her."

Sadly for him, that didn't work. She began to walk towards him and Odd quickly began to walk away. Although she could still call his name so he put his Beats on as fast as he could. Lucky for him, the Studio™ model Beats® were noise cancelling even without music. So if he said, "I didn't hear you," he wouldn't be lying. She grabbed his arm and made him stop walking.

"This will end badly…" Odd whispered to himself with a groan.

_Odd Della Robbia: She needs to get it inside her head that I'm interested. You'd think someone would leave you alone if you avoid them. Try to avoid them anyway…_

"Hey Odd!" She said with a slight smile on her face. She wanted something but Odd had no intention of knowing what it was. "Don't you want to talk to me?" she said with a big smile. Odd responded as emotionless as possible

"No."

_Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas: Why does he avoid me? It's not like I didn't do anything to him! I bet it's some other girl involved too._

Odd began to walk away from Sissi as she watched him walk down the hallway. Sissi walked back in her room and locked the door. "He will not resist me anymore!"

Soon enough he finally set foot on the track field. It had a football field in the center. Every time he stared at the field, he had a vision of him in a helmet and shoulder pads. Running down the field in a Kadic Seahawk uniform didn't seem too bad to him. He laughed at the vision and continued to walk.

Once again he scrolled through his phone and looked for a song. Whatever song he listened to reflected his emotion at the moment. He settled and found "Robin Thicke, Pretty Little Heart, ft. Lil Wayne." He pressed play and listened to the song. He really didn't care much for Lil Wayne's verse at the beginning of the song so he ignored that. Eventually, Robin's verse came. Odd began to sing with the sound track.

"Tell me something sweet, tell me something nice, tell me something good, baby tell me it's alright…"

Aelita walked out the school building and heard Odd singing. "Odd can sing?" Aelita said to herself in a whisper.

_Aelita Stones: Oh my God! Odd's voice is amazing! Who would've guessed that someone like Odd is a talented singer?_

Aelita looked over at Odd seeing him walking around the track. She began to walk toward him but was stopped by Jeremie. She knew it was Jeremie because of his abusive actions toward her and his grip was very strong on her wrist. She heard it pop a couple of times as she slowly turned around until she was face to face with him.

"Where are _you _going?" Jeremie asked tightening his grip. She dropped down to her left knee whimpering in pain. "We are going to the factory!" Aelita was helpless now. She didn't want to enter her senior year in pain. The last day of school was tomorrow. Aelita wanted to give up on their relationship but she couldn't. She was being enslaved by Jeremie and had no say so in anything.

"Okay, Jeremie." Aelita said still crying in pain. Jeremie pulled her up and toward the woods. Odd turned around to see them leaving toward the sewer cap. Later on, Ulrich and Yumi came trailing behind them. Odd was always saddened and jealous that they had a healthy relationship and he has no one and Sissi wasn't an option for him. He put his Beats down to around his neck and slowly followed.

Odd got bored of all the silence that was going on due to the fact that no one was talking at all the whole time. So he put on his music again but changed to a different song. "Chiddy Bang, Mind Your Manners, ft. Icona Pop." Although, he didn't know the volume was up to 15 maximum. The music blew through his headphones causing everyone to turn around towards him.

"Ba, Ba, Baa, Ba, Baa, there is no one like me; th- th- there is no one like me, like me"


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding

"Odd, why are you here?" Jeremie yelled through the sewer. Yumi looked at Jeremie and didn't seem too happy. "Wait," Yumi said dragging, "You never told him about the mission?" Jeremie stared at Yumi with a menacing glare. "We didn't need him."

Jeremie turned back around and climbed up the ladder, and was followed by Yumi, then Ulrich. While Ulrich was climbing Aelita turned around and looked at Odd straight in his eyes. "I'm really glad you came," she said with a big smile on her face. She then turned back around and began to climb the ladder. Once she reached the top, Jeremie was laying down on the concrete a centimeter away from Aelita's face. She jumped back and lost her grip on the ladder. She fell down on Odd as he was climbing up the ladder. He also lost his grip and fell towards the concrete. Aelita yelled ouch one she hit the ground and stood up. She seemed perfectly unharmed as she dusted herself off.

"Are you guys okay?" Ulrich yelled through the sewer. Aelita looked up and yelled back, "I'm good!" She walked toward the ladder and placed her right hand on it. "Come on, Odd," she said to him. She got a groan for a response. She repeated his name, "Odd?" Aelita turned around and saw Odd holding his left knee, and had not gotten up. "Odd!" Aelita ran over towards him and knelt down beside him. He hyperextended his knee and was unable to stand.

"I can't move!" Odd yelled through the the echoing sewers.

"You guys go to the factory," Aelita yelled, "I'll stay here with Odd!" Jeremie almost exploded. He didn't like for Odd to be with Aelita let alone them being by theirselves. "But we need you to deactivate the tower!" Jeremie said hoping it would work. Ulrich saw Odd make a hand signal that they made that meant to get rid of Jeremie. Odd made the letter "j" in sign language and switched his pinkie out with his index finger and pointed towards the factory.

Ulrich walked over to Jeremie and picked him up from off the ground and began to walk towards the factory. "Come on, they'll be fine," Ulrich said walking off. Yumi walked past and waived bye at the two. Aelita waived back and looked back towards Odd who had dragged over to the wall with his arms spread out resting his hands on the concrete. Aelita crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around Odd begging for forgiveness. "Odd I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Odd just laughed and put his arm around her waist. "It's okay, calm down," he said smiling. He looked over towards the ladder and saw he had dropped his phone. Luckly it was within arms reach of Aelita. Although, she never stopped hugging him and Odd was very comfortable with in the position they were in.

Odd couldn't even wait any longer. He wanted to play music. "Hey Aelita," he began slowly.

"Yes," Aelita responded.

"Could you reach and pass my phone?"

"But I'm so comfortable!"

"Come on…"

Aelita finally gave in and bent over for his phone.

She sat back up and handed the phone to Odd. "There you go," she said laughing. Odd who was still hypnotized shook his head and said thank you. He unlocked his phone and went to his music app. "Hey," Aelita began, "can we listen to 'Mind Your Manners' for right now?" Odd was slightly amazed that she knew that song. He put it on and began to listen to th music. He had looked down on Aelita who was singing to the song.

"Ma- ma- ma- manners! Take a second look and you'll see, there is no one like me, the- the- there is no one like me, like there is no one like!"

"How do you know this song," Odd asked looking at her.

"I heard it on my Madden NFL 12 game," she responded back.

Odd stared at her suspiciously. "Prove it, name three other songs."

"Midnight Marauders _Award Tour_, Chipmunk _Champion_ featuring Chris Brown, and MellowHype _On Ya Mind_."

Odd looked at her and smiled. " Okay well what's your favorite team now?"

"Indianapolis Colts," Aelita said a little too fast. Odd didn't think she would answer the question so quickly. She began to blush a little and Odd was just confused. "Well, why," he asked her. Aelita's cheeks turned red.

"I have a crush on the half back…"

Odd laugh echoed through the sewers. "Trent Richardson," he said beginning to calm down a little. Aelita just sat there embarrased with her arms crossed. Odd gripped his leg in pain when he streched his leg muscle from leaning forward while laughing. "Owww….," Odd groaned leaning back with the leg at a slight angle.

"Its getting better," Aelita stated noticing that Odd had moved the leg. "Odd can I talk to you about something?" Odd had let go of his leg and looked over at the pink haired teen. "Sure," he said staring into her jade eyes, "What's up?"

"It's about…well…you see…" she continued to stutter over her words as she looked down at the solid concrete ground. Odd reached over and put his right hand on her left cheek. He pushed her face upward and angled it to his face. "It's okay,"Odd said, "You can talk to me about anything." That made Aelita smile. She felt important knowing that someone really cares about her.

"It's about Jeremie…"

Little did they know that they were being watched the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

Chapter III: Preparation

Jeremie was watching Odd and Aelita threw the sewer camera the whole time. This made it hard for Yumi and Ulrich because they had no warning on when a monster would show up. Yumi had fifteen life points left and Ulrich had thirty. Every time they had asked for help they were responded by Jeremie repeatedly saying, "Hold on, I'm checking on Odd and Aelita." The tower was in sight but Yumi had just been shot by an 11×11 Blok wall. Luckily for Ulrich, it was behind him so he had a chance to get away.

Yumi wasn't as dizzy when she came out of the scanner. As soon as the doors opened she ran towards the elevator and pressed the up button. "If he doesn't stop worrying about Odd and Aelita I swear…"

Ulrich was right. He began to out run the Blok wall but something strange happened. The wall self-destructed and disappeared. Ulrich stopped running and looked behind him as he saw a Megatank rolling after him at full speed. He was about a hundred yards away from the tower and the Megatank was thirty yards away.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich went on an all out dash toward the tower. The Megatank was only five yards away now ready to flatten Ulrich into a pancake. He jumped up and the Megatank rolled underneath him. To Ulrich's surprise, the monster opened up its shell while it was still rolling, but by that time Ulrich had fallen inside the tower.

"If he abuses you, how come you never fight back?" Odd said angrily. Aelita shed a tear out of her eye. "He, he keeps a bb gun!"

Odd wanted to get up and walk to the factory to set Jeremie straight, but that will be a challenge for him. He pushed his self backwards moving towards the ladder. "Odd…," Aelita said whimpering, "What are you doing?" Odd just kept pushing and eventually stopped. "I hear that Jeremie is leaving campus for a day," Odd stated, "You want to go out tomorrow? I could take you to the gun range and show you how to defend yourself."

Aelita blushed and pointed at herself. "Me?" Odd nodded his head and smiled. "Sure, Odd," Aelita smiling. They had forgotten that Odd's phone was still playing music. It was now playing, "Tonight (Best You Ever Had)" by John Legend. As it was playing, an awkward moment of silence fell between both of them. During that moment, the sound of Yumi's voice got close meaning they were coming back from the factory. Odd paused his music and scooted away from the ladder. He then whispered, "Yumi dropped from the ladder and saw Aelita with the watermark of the tear going down her cheek. Yumi turned to Odd and turned her hands into fists.

"What did you do to her," Yumi demanded. Odd acted out as he normally would and messed with Yumi. "I asked her out on a date! Please don't kill me," Odd yelled putting his hands up as if he was actually scared. Ulrich climbed down fast enough to clearly hear what was just said. He congratulated them and began to go back toward the dorms. It was 9:22pm and Odd still was injured. Ulrich knelt down to help him on his feet and walk him to the dorms.

They got out the sewer and stared at each other. Usually, Yumi would go the opposite direction from the Academy. Today, Yumi moved in and got a room with Aelita, so they walked off in the same direction with each other. Odd and Ulrich said they're goodnights and left towards their room.

They finally reached the dorms and Ulrich twisted the door open. Odd immediately limped over to his bed and jumped on with his one good leg. Ulrich took off his jacket, his shoes, and pants that had green shorts underneath. He jumped in the bed also and slid under the covers. "Hey Odd," Ulrich began, "You don't think-"

He was cut off as he saw that Odd was snoring silently in his bed. Ulrich laughed when he heard Odd mumbling in his sleep. He then looked up at the ceiling waiting to go to sleep. Eventually, Ulrich was asleep too.

Meanwhile with the girls, Aelita is losing her mind about her date with Odd tomorrow morning.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do on a date! What do I wear? What do I do? What do I say?"

Yumi just stood in front of her waiting for her to stop yelling. She had the answers for every question she asked but didn't get the opportunity to actually answer them because Aelita kept talking. "How do I walk? How do I talk?" She ran out of questions and stopped to take a breath and looked up at Yumi. Yumi looked back at her and crossed her arms. "Are you done," she asked in an annoyed tone. Aelita raised a finger opening her mouth trying to say something else but instead, she just shook her head and sat down on her bed. She put her elbows on her thighs and buried her hands in her face and sighed.

"Okay listen to me," Yumi said quite loud, "Your walk is a graceful glide. Make sure to sway your hips with it too. Move your arms a little and slightly arch your back. It will make your butt and breasts look bigger and your waist look slimmer. Wear something a little tight but doesn't suffocate you." Yumi walked over to the dresser and looked through her cosmetics. "Every girl just _has _to own a stick of red lipstick!"

She tossed the lipstick across the room on the bed beside Aelita. Aelita picked it up and examined it. Make up was new to her and she wasn't exactly clear on what to do with it. She stared it with curiosity. She then smelled it and smiled at its scent. "It smells like candy," Aelita said with a smile, "can I eat it?" Yumi laughed at Aelita. "I wouldn't recommend it," she said still laughing.

"So," Yumi began, "what caused you to become so interested in Odd anyway?" Aelita slightly blushed and opened her mouth to speak. "Well, Odd's the one who made me laugh. He comforted me when I ran to the Hermitage when I was sad. He- he really taught me how to live and now he's taking me to walk off the campus for the first time."

Yumi understood her point and shook her head in approval. "True," she began, "you guys look cute together! You guys even have abnormal hair colors!" Upon the last sentence Yumi received an idea. "You know what," Yumi said walking over and pulled her office chair out. "Sit here and let's see how long your hair really is."

Meanwhile at the boy's dorm, Odd is tossing and turning in his bed sweating in his sleep. "No…please…" he groaned moving around more intensely. He bumped against the wall waking up Ulrich who saw his friend thrashing all over the place. "Get off of me! Let me go!" Ulrich ran over to Odd trying to shake him awake.

"Odd! Odd, calm down," He said screaming. Odd's voice calmed but he was still moving. Eventually Odd woke up and was out of breath. Ulrich let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were having a seizure, what's wrong with you!?" Odd sat up from the bed and looked around still trembling in fear. Ulrich was still scared because Odd hasn't spoken a word yet. Odd slowly turned towards his worried friend.

"Ulrich, I don't think…," Odd exhaled still trying to relax. "I don't think I'll be around much longer." After that being said, Odd stood up and walked out of the room. "Don't follow me."


End file.
